This application claims benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/350,461, filed Jun. 1, 2010.
Clothing-based person clustering can be valuable in many ways, including improving the performance of person clustering in images (such as family photos) and/or helping a person to explore his or her clothing favorites, which information can be used to organize his or her clothes efficiently. Clothing clustering can be used as additional information to complement face-based clustering for improved person clustering, for example but not limited to, in family photos. Examples are disclosed in D. Anguelov, K. Lee, S. Gokturk, B. Surnengen, “Contextual identity recognition in personal photo albums,” CVPR 2007; J. Cui, F. Wen, R. Xiao, Y. Tian and X. Tang. “EasyAlbum: An interactive photo annotation system based on face clustering and re-ranking,” CHI 2007; A. C. Gallagher and T. Chen. “Using context to recognize people in consumer images,” IPSJ Transactions on Computer Vision and Applications, 2009; J. Sivic, C. L. Zitnick and R. Szeliski. “Finding people in repeated shot of the same scene,” BMVC, 2006; Y. Song and T. Leung, “Context-aided human recognition—clustering,” ECCV 2006.